Padre e hijo
by Maestro de Ceremonias
Summary: REMASTERIZADO Buenas. Soy un gran fan de la serie y tenia muchas ganas de hacer este one shot. Una historia de Tywin y Tyrion, contada por Kevan Lannister basada en uno de los relatos de los libros. ;)


**Hola o todos. Sí sí, lo sé. "–¿Este tio tan raro no había colgado el mismo fic antes? –Sip, respuesta correcta para el concursante del fondo" XD. Lo que pasa es que no me gusto mucho (quiero decir, vamos, soy super fan de Juego de Tronos/Canción de hielo y fuego, no digamos ya de los Lannister ((sorry si lo lee un Stark, tratad de no perder la cabeza XD)) y Tyrion y Tywin… que decir) Así que se merecían algo digno… y eso he tratado de hacer. Ya me dieris ^^**

**La historia seria, lo siguiente. Sabemos que entre Tywin y Tyrion, mucha química, pues no, no la hay. ¿Pero ni un poco? Este fic pasa en la infancia de Tyrion en un momento en que bueno… spoilers fuera, ya lo leereís. Dejad reviews que los contesto ;)**

**Cabe decir que los personajes no son de mi propiedad**

**PS: Aunque me encantaría! T.T**

**Padre e hijo**

La Luna resplandecía en la costa del Mar del Ocaso. Esa noche, el mar permanecía en calma. Los pequeños destellos de luz sobre el agua eran como cientos de hermosas perlas moviéndose con el oleaje. La vista era hermosa desde la ciudad emmurallada de Lannisport. Por encima de esta, en lo alto de un acantilado, esculpida en la misma piedra, se erigía una imponente fortaleza: Roca Casterly; en la que ondeaba el leon dorado y rojo de la Casa Lannister, que durante generaciones habían gobernado las tierras de Occidente.

El castillo se encontraba en la penumbra. Todo estaba oscuro, salvo por una tenue luz que provenía de una de las ventanas del torreón principal. En sus estancias, envuelto en un manto de terciopelo rojo, Kevan Lannister sumergía la punta de su pluma en el pote de tinta. Era ya pasada la hora del Lobo, y el caballero no levantaba la vista de su escritorio. Permanecía allí sentado, alumbrado por la tenue luz de una vela, con un libro abierto de par en par.

Hacía ya tiempo que Ser Kevan había decidido escribir sus memorias, aunque no albergaba muchas esperanzas de su éxito en el futuro. Con la pluma mojada de tinta, empezó a garabatear de nuevo sobre las hojas amarillentas algo gastadas. Mientras trazaba con una fina línea cada uno de los caracteres, iba murmurando en voz baja pero audible, cada palabra que escribía:

– Muchos me recordarán, más bien, por ser el hermano de Tywin de la Casa Lannister, hijo de Tytos, Señor de Roca Casterly, Guardián de Occidente y Escudo de Lannisport. Me atrevería a afirmar que lo conozco mejor que nadie. Nos criamos juntos en Roca Casterly. Mientras nuestros hermanos intentaron independizarse de él llegados a la mayoría de edad, yo asumí el rol del segundo hijo y permanecí a su lado sirviendo como su mano derecha. Lo seguí en las revueltas de los Taybeck y los Reyne de Castamer. Estuve presente el día de su boda con nuestra prima, Joanna, y estuve también cuando nacieron sus hijos: Cersei, Jaime y Tyrion. Cabe decir, pues, que a estas alturas, pocas son las cosas que puedan sorprenderme ya sobre mi hermano. Escribo aquí estas líneas para relatar una de esas "cosas" que tubo lugar hace unos días

Estábamos reunidos en las estancias de mi hermano, revisando algunos de los pergaminos que nos había traído los cuervos. Pese a que Tywin ya no ejercía más como la Mano del rey Aerys II aun pasaba horas entre papeleo, en el que naturalmente yo le ayudaba. No había nada fuera de lo corriente, asuntos cotidianos: informes de los campos, de la capital (especialmente del maestre Pycelle), ingresos del puerto, extractos de las minas... en fin, como decía, un día más que añadir al año.

Tywin no parecía para nada diferente a como de costumbre. Llevaba su traje escarlata con broches de leones dorados e iba cogiendo los pergaminos que le pasaba. Su ojos verdes escrutaban hasta la última grafía escrita en el rollo, para luego dejarlo junto a un montón y empezar a leer el siguiente.

De pronto las puertas se abrieron y un paje entro tímidamente vistiendo un jubon de terciopelo rojo:

– Mi señor su...

– Creí haber dicho que no quería que se nos molestara.– fue la tajante respuesta de mi hermano. El joven empalideció

Lo miré algo compasivo. Se llamaba Lancaster. Hacía dos años que aquel muchacho había venido de Lannisport a trabajar como paje en la Roca. Aún así, se el miedo le invadía cada vez que se dirigía a Tywin como si fuera su primer día. Mi hermano tenía esa virtud y puede que también fuera su peor defecto.

– A que se debe tu entrada?– intervine.

El chico tardo un poco a responder entrecortadamente:

– Vu-vu-vuestro hijo pide veros mi señor.

– Difícilmente puede querer verme si se encuentra en Desembarco del Rey protegiendo a su majestad.

– Ty-Tyrion señor.

– Ah, sí, Tyrion.– dijo con desgana, acordándose de su hijo menor.

Tywin siempre había tenido una relación turbia con su hijo menor, Tyrion. Desde el momento en que Johanna murió en el parto, su repudio hacia él fue evidente. El hecho de que naciera deforme solo lo empeoró todo. No era mal muchacho. Mis hermanos y yo habíamos llegado a cogerle mucho cariño al chico, en especial Gerion. Cientos de veces había visto hacerlo reír, contarle algunas de sus historias o enseñarle trucos acrobáticos. Y aprendía rápido. Era muy inteligente, con una mente viva y despierta. Pero a Tywin parecía no importarle nada de eso.

– ¿Vas a quedarte hay pasmado hasta echar raíces o harás entrar a mi hijo para que podamos continuar nuestro trabajo de una bendita vez?– les espetó Tywin al joven.

– ¿A-a-ahora mi señor?

– No. Cuándo el Muro se derrita, el mar Angosto se seque y tu tengas un mero atisvo de inteligencia. ¡Sí, ahora!

El paje dio un brinco e inmediatamente salió por la puerta. Esta se acabó de abrir y en vez del asustadizo chico de Lannisport, surgió una pequeña figura de pelo rubio, vestida de rojo y andar torpe. Confieso que tuve que arrimarme a la mesa para verlo bien.

Para cualquiera que lo viera visto por primera vez sin saber de él (cosa bastante improbable) le habría parecido un niño de no más de seis o siete años. Iba con la cabeza erguida, casi como si estuviera al frente de un ejercito pasando revista de sus tropas, aunque con sus miembros pequeños y torcidos, cobraba un carácter más bien cómico. Llevaba un jubón rojo nuevo y leones dorados estampados en él. Se paró pocos metros enfrente Tywin, mirándolo. Pareció acobardarse un poco, pero finalmente dijo

– Buenas tardes padre –se volvió hacía mí– tío.

Le devolví el saludo con un movimiento de cabeza.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres?– respondió fulminante mi hermano.

– Solo quería ver si estabais bien.

– Estoy vivo como puedes ver. Si eso era todo lo que querías ya puedes marcharte.

Frente ha esa respuesta, Tyrion bajo la cabeza, abatido. Solo llegar y ser echado fue algo que le sentó muy mal. Sin volver a levantar la mirada, continuo en voz baja, carente de toda la confianza de la que había hecho gala al entrar:

– D-dentro de unos días... será mi decimosexto día del nombre.

– Eso ya lo sabía. ¿Algo más que quieras compartir con nosotros?

– Quisiera... pediros permiso padre para ir a las Ciudades Libres cuando cumpla esa edat como hicieron tío Gerion y Tyg.

Por un segundo tuve la impresión de que no solo mi hermano sino toda la sala se había congelado. Sin duda es idea tenía la firma de Gerion por algún lugar. El señor de Roca Casterly esbozó en su rostro la más parecido que pudo a una sonrisa:

– ¿Que dijiste?

– Dije... ¿si me permitíais ir a las Ciudades Libres por mi dia del nombre?

– ¿Cómo? –Tywin se inclinó hacia enfrente.

– ¿Si podía ir a las Ciudades Libres...?

– Ya te había oído. – muy despacio se levantó de su escritorio y fue caminando hasta dónde estaba Tyrion. – ¿Así que quieres que te dé dinero, hombres, transporte, y mi bendición; para que puedas ir a pavonearte con mi emblema al otro lado del mar Angosto?

– No... quiero decir... tío Gerion me dijo...

– ¡Tyg y Gerion son mis hermanos, no iban a avergonzar el nombre de nuestra familia! ¿Pero tu? ¿Crees que a caso no me he enterado de tus escapadas al pueblo? Es como si ya pudiera verlo; el león de mi familia yendo de burdel en burdel en las ciudades libres. La mofa de nuestra casa al otro lado del mar –Tyrion se quedó mudo al ver los verdes y fríos ojos de Tywin clavados en él– ¿Quieres irte? ¡Pues ve! Pero más te vale vender tu jubón para comprarte un traje de bufón; y ni pienses en regresar.

Con esas últimas palabras, el chico permaneció allí, callado, con la mirada en el suelo; junto a todas las ilusiones con las que había entrado allí:

– Doy por zanjado este tema. –volvió a sentarse– Si es un puesto lo que deseas, no te preocupes. Llegado el momento se te asignará un cargo de acuerdo a tus capacidades. Las Ciudades Libres es algo que te queda... grande. Ahora sal tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Del chico airoso y animado que había entrado en la sala casi eufórico, solo quedaba un pobre muchacho que cabizbajo abandono los aposentos de su padre siendo poco más que un fantasma.

Esperamos que se hubo ido para volver a nuestra labor.

– No debiste ser tan duro con el chico – logre decir-le a mi hermano después de un rato.

– ¿Ahora cuando conseguimos silencio empiezas tu?– contestó mi hermano sin apartar la vista del nuevo rollo que tenía entre manos

– Solo digo que deberías darle una oportunidad. Es listo, con un poco de empuje...

– Tendrá su oportunidad cuando crea oportuno. – ahora era yo a quién escudriñaban los impasibles verdes ojos de Tywin.

Mi hermano podía hacer alarde de auténtica testarudez en ciertas ocasiones.

– Recuerdo, que... en una ocasión... el maestre de Roca Casterly, te dijo que Jaime nunca sería capaz de leer bien, que era algo irremediable. Recuerdo también que tu te pasaste desde entonces todas las noches leyendo con el hasta tarde y finalmente aprendió.

– Una muestra de que sé cuando uno de mis hijos necesita un empujón y cuando necesita una azotaina. Deberías preocuparte en criar a los tuyos en vez de decirme como debo criar a los míos.

Debo admitir que eso me dolió un poco incluso viéndola venir.

– Tiene potencial.

– ¿A sí? No lo he visto.

– Intenta pasar algo más de tiempo con él. Se siente solo, sobretodo desde que Jaime se fue a la capital. Tal vez pudierais... ¿quién sabe? llegar conoceos un poco mejor.

– Creo que ya conozco lo suficiente a mí hijo, gracias por tu insistencia.

– Vamos Tywin, no exageres.

–¡¿Exagerar!? Si lo que se hasta ahora es correcto ya se tutea con la mitad de las golfas de Lannisport. Carece totalmente del arrojo, el carácter y la presencia que todo Lannister debería tener, ¡aun siendo enano! Tiene debilidad por la carne y el vino al igual que nuestro padre. Es como si se hubiera reencarnado. – paró un momento para coger aire – Los dioses se han propuesto condenarme a cargar sobre mis hombros la vergüenza de la familia asta el fin de mis días.

– No sabía que te habías vuelto tan creyente hermano.

– ¿Y como lo llamarías tu?

Pense un poco antes de contestarle.

– Un niño que ha nacido con mala estrella en un mundo injusto. Un muchacho inocente nada más. Y tu hijo... y el de Joanna

Eso último no le gusto oírlo:

– No... metas a Joanna en esto.

– Pero es cierto.

– Déjalo Kevan.

– Por mucho que quieras negarlo es la realidad.

– Basta. No sigas más.

– Ella siempre te aconsejó Tywin, y tu la escuchabas. Escúchame ahora como consejero tuyo. Deberías...

– ¡Ya sé lo que debería!– de un salto mi hermano acababa de ponerse de pie frente a mi –¡Yo soy el señor de Roca Casterly no tu! ¡Fui yo quién acabo con los Reyne y los Taybeck recuérdalo! ¡Y ni se te ocurra, ni se te ocurra por un mero segundo, poner a Joanna para justificar a ese... ese pequeño monstruo después de que que la abriera en canal delante de mis narices!

No recordaba la última vez que Tywin me había gritado de esa forma. Pasándose las manos por la cabeza

Decidí que sería mejor no volver a insistir. Y así pasaron las horas, sumidas en un incomodo y frío silencio únicamente oyéndose el ruido de las hojas. Ninguno volvió a hablar al otro en todo el rato. Continuamos trabajado hasta últimas horas de la tarde, cuando mi hermano decidió que ya habíamos terminado por hoy.

Estábamos a punto de ordenar al servicio preparar la cena cuando de repente la puerta volvió a abrirse.

Con en mismo andar torpe que antes, Tyrion entró en la habitación a grandes zancos (respecto a su tamaño) con lo que parecía un tablero de _striag_ bajo su brazo y una cajita negra en la mano.

El enfado de Tywin no se hizo esperar:

– Creí que habíamos dejado el tema por zanjado.

Sin pararse siquiera a contestar, Tyrion fue hasta una de las sillas vacías junto a la mesa y se subió a ella. Puso el tablero sobre la mesa y empezó a depositar en el las diferentes piezas de la cajita negra. El ignorar las palabras de su padre no hizo más que hacer aumentar el enojo de este:

– ¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo?

Una vez puesta la última pieza, Tyrion se giró hacia su padre. No sabría decir si lo que había en su rostro era miedo, inseguridad, indignación o resentimiento, pero como fuese, esto fue lo que dijo:

– Antes... dijiste que se me sería otorgado un puesto... acorde a mis capacidades. ¿Cierto?

– Eso dije, sí.

– Bien... vengo a demostrar-te mis cualidades.– eso casi pareció divertir a mi hermano.

– ¿Y como esperas hacer eso?

– Superándote.

Admito que por un segundo el corazón casi me dio un vuelco y a Tywin parecía que se le fueran a salir los ojos de las corneas. Volví a pensar en lo que había oído: no, no me engañaban mis oídos, Tyrion había dicho de vencer a mi hermano. Parecía que eso le divertía bastante a este:

– ¿Así que superarme? ¿Y vas a demostrarlo con... esto?

– Eres un buen estratega padre. De pequeño siempre nos contabas como aplastate las rebeliones de los Teybeck y los Reyne de Castamer... con las Lluvias de Castamer y eso. Si yo gano... demostrare que soy mejor estratega que tu.

– ¿Y que pretendes conseguir?

– Si yo gano... me dejarás ir a las Ciudades Libres. Si pierdo prometo no volver a hablarte del tema nunca más.

Ya podía ver a mi hermano encolerizado echando a gritos a su hijo por su insolencia. Me prepare para lo peor.

Tywin alzo su dedo:

– Solo una. Si pierdes no quiero volver a oír a hablar del tema.

Si antes me había sorprendido, en ese momento casi me caí al suelo. Era incapaz de creérmelo, pero allí estaba pasando, justo delante de mis ojos.

Padre e hijo se sentaron delante el uno del otro y empezaron a mover las fichas por encima el tablero de juego.

Estuvieron jugando, hasta tarde. Los criados tuvieron que llevarles la cena a los aposentos de mi hermano. Yo bajé con Tyg y Gerion al gran salón. Tyg no cupo de su asombro cuando se lo conté y Gerion se estuvo riendo toda la cena.

Supongo que todos ya debéis saber lo que paso después. Tywin gano y Tyrion no fue a las CIudades Libres. En el decimosexto día de su nombre, a Tyrion se le fue concedido el mando del alcantarillado de Roca Casterly y otra vez la vida volvió a la normalidad en Roca Casterly

Kevan Lannister, alzó la vista del papel para ver como la muy consumida vela de su escritorio, que iba extinguiéndose poco a poco.

El verdadero motivo por el que escribo esto, no es por todo lo que paso. Sino que, por un breve atisbo de tiempo, esos dos parecieron verdaderamente padre e hijo.


End file.
